Grandma
The Grandma is the main antagonist of Cookie Clicker Classic and the 1.0 Update, and the second cheapest building you can purchase with an initial cost of 100 cookies. She produces cookies at a base rate of 0.5 cookies per second. Unlike the building before it and after it, Grandmas progress with later buildings very well with the grandma type upgrades, most of which double its efficiency but require 15 or more of a superior building to purchase, and sometimes can be quite expensive, up to 7,500,000,000,000 cookies for Rainbow Grandmas. After all upgrades, each grandma has a cps of 104857.6 herself, not counting the bonuses from One mind, Communal brainsweep, and Elder Pact. Once you get all the grandma types up to Grandma's Grandmas (requiring 15 time machines and costing 12,345,678,900 cookies), you unlock the Bingo Center/Research Facility, which (as of 1.036) is currently the only upgrade to make a building four times as efficient, although its price of 100,000,000,000 cookies means it'll be a while until it's worth the cost. This will unlock a new upgrade after 30 minutes (research only starting once the last item researched is purchased), including five multiplier upgrades (Specialized Chocolate Chips for +1% and costing 10,000,000,000 cookies, Designer Cocoa Beans for +2% and costing 20,000,000,000 cookies, Underworld Ovens for +3% and costing 80,000,000,000 cookies, Exotic Nuts for +4% and costing 320,000,000,000 cookies, and Arcane Sugar for +5% and costing 1,280,000,000,000 cookies), one upgrade to double Grandma efficiency (Ritual Rolling Pins for 40,000,000,000 cookies), and three upgrades to greatly increase Grandma output but start the Grandmapocalypse (One Mind for 160,000,000,000 cookies and Communal Brainsweep for 640,000,000,000 cookies, which each give each grandma +1 BASE CpS per 50 grandmas, and Elder Pact for 2,560,000,000,000 cookies which gives each grandma +1 BASE CpS per 20 portals. After all the doubling upgrades those figures are a LOT higher than that.) In theory, fully upgraded Grandmas are the most efficient building a player can buy because they have a CpS based on the number of Grandmas purchased. That is, the Grandma's CpS rate increases as a square where other CpS rates increase linearly. However, the crossover point where Grandmas outperform the best other building, the Prism, requires purchasing so many grandmas that it is impossible even via cheating, since the price would be much higher than JavaScript (which Cookie Clicker is written in) can store. Each fully upgraded grandma produces cookies according to the following formula: : (0.8 + \frac{GrandmaCount}{25} + \frac{PortalCount}{20}) \times (2^{18}) :or :209715.2+grandma*10485.76+portal count*13107.2 Sometimes, when an old woman has recently passed away, an elderly homosexual man will dress as the deceased and climb into her husbands bed after slipping him viagra, relying on a combination of cataracts and senility to trick him into a bout of geriatric lovemaking. This phenomenon is known as "grandmaing" in the gay community, and can be witnessed on many gay-oriented porn websites. While it is largely unrelated to the Grandmas seen in cookie clicker, it still bears mentioning. Achievements Upgrades Since the 1.032 update, grandmas now have varying appearances based off the above upgrades. Grandma new.png|Normal Grandma FarmerGrandma.png|Farmer Grandma WorkerGrandma.png|Worker Grandma MinerGrandma new.png|Miner Grandma CosmicGrandma.png|Cosmic Grandma TransmutedGrandma.png|Transmuted Grandma AlteredGrandma.png|Altered Grandma GrandmasGrandma.png|Grandma's Grandma antigrandma.png|Antigrandma ChristmasGrandma.png|Christmas Grandma RainbowGrandma.png|Rainbow Grandma Bunny Grandma.png|Bunny Grandma Grandmas have a specific Santa upgrade. The Bingo Center/Research Facility can also unlock new upgrades for grandma. Although these upgrades can make grandmas more powerful, they would unlock the Grandmapocalypse as well. The following is a list of all upgrades for Grandma, unlocked in the Bingo Center/Research Facility. Background changes during Grandmapocalypse Grandmas1.jpg|Stage 1 Grandmas2.jpg|Stage 2 Grandmas3.jpg|Final Stage Changes from one stage to another can be obtained by the One Mind, Communal Brainsweep and Elder Pact upgrade. Once they're appeased, the background will change back to normal temporarily. Store icon changes during the Grandmapocalypse Since version 1.0393, the store icon for Grandmas will change depending on the state of the Grandmapocalypse. GrandmaIcon.png|Grandma's original store icon (Normal) GrandmaIconB.png|Store icon when the Grandmatriarchs are awoken.(Stage One) GrandmaIconC.png|Store icon when the Grandmatriarchs are displeased.(Stage Two) GrandmaIconD.png|Store icon when the Grandmatriarchs are angered.(Stage Three) When the Grandmatriarchs are appeased, the store icon will change back to normal. Trivia *In the end, once you reach the "cap" of grandmas and portals, grandmas will be producing 59,177,697.28 cookies each (Over a third of a fully upgraded prism), or 298,610,660,474.88 total. *If you hacked and lag was eliminated, a grandma could produce 1.5876e+307 (1.5876 uncentillion) cookies per second. *The bunny grandmas are a direct reference to the science-fiction movie Donnie Darko. *In Cookie Clicker, Grandma has certain quotes that she will say. The table below states the conditions to obtain the quotes and the quotes themselves: *Grandma's store icon and one of her quotes, "Moist cookies" are based on an image macro which is in turn based on Helen Thomas, a former member of the White House press corps. *There is still a possibility of obtaining the nice quotes after you have over 49 grandmas, however, they also say mean and rather creepy things, even without selling them. *The quotes "It has betrayed us, the filthy little thing." and "It tried to get rid of us, the nasty little thing." are based on J.R.R. Tolkien's ''The Lord of the Rings ''character, Gollum. * The achievement 'The old never bothered me anyway' is based on the Disney movie 'Frozen', in which the character Elsa (voiced by Idina Mezel) sang the song 'Let it go'. * In Cookie Clicker Beta grandmas can upgrade every building. References Category:Buildings Category:Buyablke Category:Buyable Category:Grandma